Halo Gone Mute
by Ravyn89
Summary: Prompt: Write a scene with absolutely no dialogue. Success: Ravyn leads a seige on a covenent cruiser with a bunch of other helljumpers and believes her luck is finally going to run out... But will she really die this time?


Prompt: Gone Mute - write a scene with absolutely no dialogue

Fandom: Halo

Author's Note: This is a scene from a Halo fanfic I wrote a very long time ago that I never posted anywhere. It was for my own entertainment (and that of my current boyfriend...) It was actually really bad writing. It was spawned from a time when I was sleeping with a 110 degree fever and one of my first ever characters, Ravyn, walked into my head and said "Make me a Spartan." To which I replied "They'd never make you a Spartan." So she said "Fine, make me a Helljumper!" To which I replied "They'd never keep you as a Helljumper!" And she said "Do it or I won't let you sleep." I thought about pointing out that if she didn't let me sleep I'd never writ her but... Eventually Ravyn wrote out and I really liked how her character had developed since the old days... when she was a Harry Potter character. She fit really nicely into Halo. She ended up in this partnership with the Master Chief and the Arbiter (how cliche XD).

Anyways, this was probably my favorite scene of her because it just kind of encapsulates her personality beautifully. I'm not sure if my writing of it did, but we'll see...

* * *

Metal clanked under the army boots as files of men ran through the hallways of the battleship. Each wore specially augmented armour, a sort of black space suit that had been given an extra energy shield. This would hopefully protect them against the majority of the shots fired at them in the narrow passages, but many were bound to fall. They each grimly gripped at their assault rifles and mentally made note of the marines, helljumpers, and just plain old soldiers that would be made casualties around their ankles. This would be one hell of a battle.

As this small army of men left the belly of the drop ship, a woman with long black hair followed after. She hung out of the drop ship, grey eyes wandering down the line of soldiers waiting for their deaths, and then glanced back in. The only people she had ever thought of calling friends were suiting up, each with grim smiles on their faces. Ravyn joined them in a wild grin, shaking hands with each of them and then didn't watch as they left for their own person mission.

Instead she pulled her hair back and settled her helmet upon her head. With that situated, Ravyn picked up her shotgun and joined the ranks of suicidal men. It was their job to act as a distraction. They had the hard task of jumping in, guns blazing, hoping they only felled foe, and using their fallen allies as shields against further plasma fires.

The Brutes met them with the strongest they could. Plasma blasted gaping holes through the UNSC lines and even Ravyn, counted upon to be so lucky she survived anything in the past, was hard pressed not to fall victim to the onslaught. Many wanted to pull back, and they hid within alcoves, shooting blindly at their enemy. Others pressed forward getting shot by their allies just as much as by the Brutes.

Ravyn was among the many that dashed out into the front, meeting the hairy beasts and peppering them with bullets. Shots seemed to dance around her but like a spaceship runs out of fuel, Ravyn could feel the luck drain off of her. The last bit of it was clinging to her desperately as a meaty fist rammed her in the side of the head. Ravyn flew through an open doorway, gun and helmet flying away from her.

She landed up the metal of the room and watched as her protection in two different forms skidded away from her. There was a roar as the Brute went bezerk, jumping the distance from the door to Ravyn, punching her in the head a second time. Without her helmet, Ravyn's energy shield took the damage though it dazed her at the same time. She saw the shield fade away and the second punch broke skin, flashing stars upon Ravyn's vision.

Her hands found the gun upon the Brute's belt and she fired it into the beast's belly as many times as she could before it failed. Blood splattered her armour and her hands but it wasn't until the Brute went limp and she could push it off did Ravyn sigh in relief. She staggered to her feet, ready to find her gun and her helmet, wondering if either were salvageable.

When a snarl caught her attention. A chief Brute, wearing golden armour, walked into the room. Ravyn stood there, only dimly aware of the plasma weapon in her hand as she breathed heavily, her long hair falling into her eyes. The end was near. Her luck had diminished. Ravyn was prepared to face Death.

But she'd go to him fighting. Ravyn gave a throaty cry as she fired her weapon. A single blast from the Brute's gun shattered the chest plating of her armour. A second burned the skin underneath and with a gasp, Ravyn fell backwards her vision fading and the endless night consumed her mind.

Lady Luck had deserted her, it seemed. But no Death came to find her.

Though injured, it was not yet Ravyn's time to die.

* * *

Okay, so just in case things were unclear... The people in the dropship were the master chief, the Arbiter, and a couple other Spartans I brought back to life for the fanfic. Also, Ravyn was pretty much famous for always be the only one to ever survive her missions. People said she was lucky and she was constantly proving how she could do stupid stuff and never get killed. So here I set up a moment in time where she seriously thought she was going to get killed... in fact, I went for quite a while making it seem like she would eventually die (she spent quite a bit of time in the infirmary) and then she actually lives.

Irony. I love it. Anyways, I doubt I'll return to this fanfic ever again... Ravyn has her own adventures that need to be written that don't involve Halos or Spartans or Covenant... But this was fun while it lasted.

Ravyn: For you maybe! My love interest is an alien I can't kiss!

Me: In your own adventure your love interest is a humanoid alien. Now stop complaining

Ravyn: I never stop complaining...

Me: And you try and get the last word too

Ravyn: Always


End file.
